Many vehicles come equipped with systems that utilize refrigerants, such as air conditioning systems, for example. The refrigerant (1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane—R-134a, for example) contained within such systems may need to be supplemented, recycled, or removed on occasion. In order to remove the refrigerant, refrigerant recovery units can be used. To meet certain recovery standards, such refrigerant recovery units can measure an amount of refrigerant that has been removed from or deposited in a vehicle.
Refrigerant recovery units can be equipped with a storage tank for storing refrigerant. In order to determine the amount of refrigerant that has been removed from or deposited in the vehicle, the storage tank and any contents thereof may be weighed to determine the mass of refrigerant within the storage tank using a scale system. In some cases, the storage tanks and scale systems can be prone to vibration or movement during transportation of the refrigerant recovery unit from one location to another. This can lead to damage inflicted on the scale system. For example, the storage tank can impact a load cell within the scale system, thereby damaging the load cell.